A computing system may maintain a data log which documents events and other activities occurring within the computing system. The data log can be stored, for example, in a file, database, or some other repository. Each entry in the data log can include a description of an event being logged, and a timestamp indicating the occurrence of the event. The entries in the data log can correspond to transactions occurring within the computing system, error conditions, or other types of events. Identification of events in data logs is often inefficiently performed.